


Time Will Stop

by CykaSpace



Category: The World's End (2013)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Best Friends, Child Abuse, Drug Abuse, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, M/M, Multi, Physical Abuse, Self-Harm, Sharing a Bed, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2019-11-05 15:58:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17921921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CykaSpace/pseuds/CykaSpace
Summary: Gary's life spirals out of control when Andy finds out. Andy only tries to help his broken friend.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first fanfiction on the Cornetto Trilogy so I hope you like it. I re-watched the series recently after years of not seeing it and I fell in love with it again. Please feel free to comment anything you want.
> 
> FBSRO

Andy woke to the sound of his drainpipe rattling against his bedroom window but made no attempt to check who it was as he already knew; Gary King. Turning over and putting his glasses on, Andy checked the time on his alarm clock. Red digits blinked at him in the form of half four in the morning and Andy sighed, dragging a hand over his face. A knock sounded at his window as a warning before Gary lifted the latch on the window before he pushed it open and lifted his leg up to climb inside. Even when climbing drain pipes, Gary still wore his black Doctor Marten’s which were scuffed at the toes from all of the kickings he’d given people during fights. Once his first leg was up, Gary gripped Andy’s window from the inside and lifted his other leg in, landing on his bum onto the carpeted floor with a thud. Brushing bits of moss and brick off of him, Gary stood up and over Andy’s bed.

‘Do you need something, Gary?’ Andy asked, his eyes closed beneath his glasses. Gary sniffed and wiped the back of his hand under his nose. Sighing, Andy opened his eyes to look at his friend.

‘No, just wanted to drop in on my best mate,’ Gary replied with a smile. A large red blood-bruise sat beneath his left eye and Andy’s mind began to race with all the possibilities of how the bruise could have smacked itself there.

‘Gary, are you alright?’ Andy asked, finally sitting up and swinging his legs over his bed. Gary’s smile wavered for a moment before he sniffed again and wiped his nose.

‘Dad hit me again,’ Gary said as if it were nothing, shrugging but wincing as soon as he did.

‘Why?’ he asked, knowing fully as to why his Dad would do that again. After all, it wasn’t the first time it had happened. Gary shrugged again.

‘Saw me smoking.’

‘He hit you just for  _ that _ ?’ Andy asked, not believing that that was the entire story but not wanting to make any assumptions.

‘May’ve caught me with a bit of coke, too,’ Gary smirked and winked at Andy.

‘I thought you’d run out,’ Andy said. Gary shrugged and walked over to Andy’s bed, throwing himself down onto it and pulling out a packet of cigarettes from his trench-coat pocket. Gary’s face was lit up by an orange flame for a split second before returning back to nothing but a shadowy figure.

Gary took a long drag of his cigarette and courteously blew the smoke in the general direction of the open window. 

‘Take off your coat and DM’s, I don’t want you to get mud in my bed,’ Andy sighed and walked over to Gary.

‘Eh?’ Gary’s face screwed up in confusion under the mask of the darkness.

‘Well, you can’t exactly go back home, can you?’ Andy stated. Gary pondered for a moment before shaking his head. Putting out his cigarette on Andy’s bedside table, Gary began wiggling out of his coat and kicking off his shoes. He threw his coat into the corner of the room and flung his shoes off somewhere down the side of the bed. Andy hesitated.

‘Come on you bellend, you have to get up in an hour,’ Gary laughed and moved over for his friend. Andy walked back over to his bed and climbed inside. Placing his glasses onto his bedside table, Andy pulled up the quilt, making sure that Gary had enough, and found a position which was comfortable for both parties before drifting off to sleep.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FBSRO

Andy awoke the next morning to an empty bed. He checked the time; quarter past seven.  _ I’ve overslept; Gary must’ve headed off already _ , he thought as he climbed out of bed. As Andy placed his feet down onto the carpet, there came a cackling laugh and, before he knew it, Andy’s ankles were grabbed.

‘What the fuck!’ he exclaimed, before toppling to the floor with a loud thud. Sitting up quickly, Andy looked under his bed to find a fully-clothed laughing Gary until tears pricked his eyes. Andy picked up a cushion and lobbed it over at Gary’s face, covering his own out of embarrassment.

‘Gary!’ Andy yelled. Gary crawled out from underneath Andy’s bed and grinned at Andy, shaking with silent laughter.

‘Andy, time to get up, sweetheart. Are you alright in there?’ Andy and Gary’s heads snapped towards the door. 

‘Uh, I’m alright, Mum,’ Andy replied hesitantly, glancing at Gary who was staring at him with a mischievous grin plastered on his face.

‘Okay, sweetie. Would you like me to drop you off today, or do you want to make your own way to school?’

‘I’ll make my own way, thanks,’ Andy answered. Gary clamped a hand over his mouth to stifle any sort of noise that escaped his mouth.

‘Oh, that’s fine. You might want to hurry, though, otherwise you’ll be late.’ With that, Andy’s Mum descended the stairs and Gary was free to start another laughing fit.

‘Shut up! I need to get dressed!’ Andy hissed. Gary nodded, that grin ever-present on his face, and turned away from Andy. No matter how many times he’d given people rats’-tails on their bare arses in the lads’ changing rooms at school, he’d always respected Andy’s privacy, as much as he’d tease him for it later. Andy threw on a pair of Khakis and a chequered shirt, slipping on his M&S shoe-like trainers, and turned back to Gary who was lighting a cigarette.

‘Shall we head off?’ Andy asked. Gary turned around and nodded, putting the lighter back into his pocket and clenching the cigarette between his lips. Puffing out the grey smoke and holding the cigarette between his fingers, Gary nodded his head to the window.

‘Window?’ 

‘What? No way, I’m not jumping out of that window, Gary, I’ll probably break my legs,’ Andy said sternly. Gary simply shrugged and sucked in another breath of nicotine.

‘Alright. I’ll take the window and you can take the-’

‘We’re leaving now, Ands, so be sure to head off soon!’ Andy’s Dad called up, cutting Gary off mid-sentence. Gary stuck his tongue out at the door but stopped as a thought washed over him.

‘Wait,’ he instructed, walked over to the bedroom door and opened it, sticking his head out into the hallway. The sound of Andy’s parents’ car starting up and driving away sent faint rumbles through the house.

‘Your parents really need to get a new car. That Renault 5 is turning to shit,’  Gary chuckled. Turning back to face Andy, Gary said, ‘Right. You’re parents are gone, let’s go out the font.’ Andy nodded and grabbed his school bag from the floor. 

 

‘Where’s your bag?’ Andy asked once he locked the door and they’d set off down the road. Gary lit a cigarette and puffed out the greyish smoke from the corner of his mouth.

‘The last time I saw it was in Charlie Hopkins’ car a few days ago but…’ Gary stuck his finger on his chin in thought. ‘I’m not sure if it’s still there.’

‘You shagged Charlotte Hopkins?’ Andy laughed partly in shock and partly in amazement. Charlotte Hopkins was one of the most popular girls in school and didn’t seem the type of girl to go messing around with types of people like Gary. Charlotte was a Daddy’s Girl to the bone; spoilt, rich, petty and - of course - popular. Gary (as far as Andy knew) had barely any money and was regarded by many of the girls at their school as scum even though they were the ones who begged Gary for a quick shag in the disabled toilets or the back of their cars after school (“It’ll be our little, dirty secret” Andy remembers Gary mimicking a girl he’d forgotten the name of on a bank holiday Monday). Gary grinned and nodded, seemingly pleased with his escapade with the pretty blond.

‘Yep. Oh, she was so good.’ Andy screwed up his face in disgust.

‘Ugh, Gary! I  _ really  _ don’t need to know how good of a shag Charlie is!’ Both boys laughed together and eventually reached the school.

‘Ready for Hell?’ Gary asked light-heartedly. Andy chuckled and nodded as both boys walked through the door together, shoulder-to-shoulder, side-by-side.


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FBSRO
> 
> I know that this one's quite short compared to some of the other stuff I'm writing, but I wanted to leave it specifically on that point. Comments and Kudos are always appreciated and I will always try to respond as quickly as possible!

The school day went by as many school days do; slowly and painfully. Gary had ended up with a three hour detention for drawing some questionable things onto his history teacher’s desk when he left the room but, as per usual, he did not attend. Andy had tried to make him go, as he said that Gary would be in more trouble if he didn’t attend but Gary had shrugged in response and winked at a blond girl who passed by.

 

‘Fancy the park?’ Gary asked to Andy as they approached a Prius with it’s windows smashed in. This was Newton Haven, after all.

‘Yeah, why not?’ Andy replied, and they passed through the rusted green gates. The park was really just a large field framed by oak trees with a monument in the centre. People sat on blankets and at picnics whilst others played games like football and Frisbee. Andy dug into his bag and pulled out two cans of coke and a large packet of sweet and salted popcorn. Both boys found a spot under a tree.

‘Who was the girl you winked at?’ Andy asked, taking a handful of popcorn out of the bag and throwing it one-by-one into his mouth. Gary shrugged.

‘No idea, just some blond babe who looked shaggable,’ Gary chuckled. Andy rolled his eyes fondly at the darker-haired man and kicked his foot lightly. 

'Did you know that Steve and Sam are a thing now?' Andy asked. Gary nodded with an unreadable expression on his face as he did so. Andy couldn't tell if he was upset, happy, angry, pleased or all of the above and then some about the news. A teenager in a pair of azure-blue shorts and a tight coral-pink t-shirt walked by, his chin-length brown hair gracing his lightly-tanned skin as his head bobbed to distant music in the park. The teenager who was passing by was wearing various concert wristbands amongst several gay pride bands and winked at Gary. Gary averted his gaze and focused on drinking his coke without spitting it out out of embarrassment. Andy seemed to notice this and guffawed at Gary’s bashfulness.

‘Christ, Gary, calm down!’ he laughed as Gary tried to shrink even further into the shade of the tree.

‘Andy, he fucking winked at me!’ Gary whisper-yelled, still eyeing the back of the walking teenager who seemed younger than Gary. Andy calmed down and threw another piece of popcorn into his mouth. He was actually quite good at throwing the popcorn and catching it with his mouth. Lurching forward, Gary knocked the popcorn out of Andy’s hands in a fake attack-thing and ended up pushing him backwards, landing on top of him. Andy stared up at him in shock and amusement when Gary's face went red. A young couple in the park were staring at them but, with a shrug and chuckle, turned back to their sandwiches.

'Sorry mate, didn't really think that through,' Gary chuckled and slowly climbed off of Andy. The bigger man sat up and brushed off his pink and blue polo-shirt, feigning shock.

'Gary King, not think something through?' he gasped. Gary lightly punched his mate's arm and took a cigarette out of his pocket.

'You love me, really,' he replied.

'Yeah, and so did that gay bloke who winked at y-'

'Oh fuck off!' Gary laughed nervously. 

 


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FBSRO

They’d spent about an hour and a half at the park, just chatting idly about nothing in particular until the sky had cooled down and it began to darken.

 

‘I’ll find somewhere else to stay tonight,’ Gary said once they’d reached Andy’s house. His parent weren’t home yet; his Dad was out with his Mum on their weekly Date-Night and wouldn’t be back until late. Andy frowned, the key halfway into the door-lock, and turned to Gary.

 

‘What? Why?’ he asked.

 

‘I don’t want to bother you,’ Gary shrugged like what he’d just said was simply a friendly remark.

 

‘Gary, you’re my best mate. I’ll keep you in my room for as long as you need,’ Andy replied and twisted the key into the lock, pushing open the door as he did. A small smile spread across Gary’s face as he entered after Andy into the house. As Andy walked into the living room, Gary sauntered over to the kitchen and opened the fridge. Pulling out a microwavable roast-dinner, he slammed shut the cream appliance and shoved the dinner into the microwave.

 

‘Gary, what’re you doing?’ Andy yelled.

 

‘Microwave dinner,’ he replied simply. Once the food was cooked, Gary took it out, grabbed a fork from the the silverware draw and walked into Andy’s living room, plonking himself next to his best friend.  

 

‘What’re we watching today, then?’ he asked as he dug his fork into a potato and shoved it into his mouth. Andy shook his head fondly at the other boy and turned on the TV to  BBC One. Gary scoffed and waved his fork haphazardly in the air in disagreement with the choice of channel.

 

‘Nope,’ he said, his mouth still full. Andy cocked an eyebrow.

 

‘It’s my house, Gary, and I’d like to watch the news.’ Gary huffed impatiently but nodded in silent defeat.

 

 _“...and reports are just in that yet another spate of knife crime has happened in South Kensington, London, earlier this evening.”_ The news reporter said in his calm, robotic and monotonous voice.  Gary rolled his eyes as Andy gasped in horror.

‘Oh, for fuck’s sake!’ Gary exclaimed. Andy jumped slightly at the outburst and turned to face the faux black-haired man.

‘What’s wrong?’

‘Can’t people just stop fucking stabbing each other, it’s fucking annoying!’ Gary yelled.

‘Well, sometimes it’s not a choice, y’know?’ Andy began to explain. ‘Some people are forced to stab people; gang initiation.’ Gary scoffed.

‘Gang initiation my right arse cheek!’ he cried, shoving a forkful of beef into his mouth.

‘Fine, fine. If you ever get forced to stab someone, I am not helping you,’ Andy joked.

‘Oh, you would so help me, Andy. You’d be screaming at my captors to let you see me one more time before I go to get bummed in jail,’ Gary cackled. Andy winced at the thought and slapped his friend’s arm.

‘Don’t say shit like that, it worries me.’

‘What, me getting bummed?’ Gary chuckled.

‘Yes, you bastard! Now stop mentioning it otherwise you won’t be sleeping here!’ Gary fell silent but remained smirking.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FBSRO

The rest of the evening continued in a similar fashion, Gary picking on Andy and the larger lad taking it in stride. By around nine o’clock, Andy had fallen asleep watching MTV. Gary glanced blearily at his friend and took note how out of it he was, smiling at the thought. The older boy hopped up from the sofa and ran into the kitchen. He had something to do.

 

‘Gary?’ Andy mumbled as he rubbed open his eyes. Andy sat up and glanced at the clock above the TV.  _ Where his parents back yet?  _ The thought made his blood run cold as he leapt up from the sofa and ran into the kitchen.

‘Gary!’ he called again. There came no reply so Andy sprinted up the stairs. He checked his bedroom, the bathroom and his parents’ bedroom until he finally found Gary in his loft, of all places. The fake brunet sat curled up on top of three suitcases, his sunglasses discarded on the floor and his coat wrapped tightly around him. Andy sighed, partly out of relief and partly out of frustration.

‘Mate, what’re you doing up here?’ Gary shrugged.

‘Didn’t want your folks to come home and find me asleep on your sofa, so I just thought...y’know.’ Gary gestured vaguely out to the loft before subconsciously pulling his crumpled packet of cigarettes and lighter out of his inside coat pocket. Andy’s face softened.

‘Gary, why didn’t you tell me?’ he chuckled lightly and walked over to the smaller man. Gary took a cigarette out of the packet and lit it with his second-hand lighter. He took a long drag of the cigarette before answering the question.

‘Didn’t want to wake you up,’ Gary shrugged. Andy waved away the cigarette smoke and coughed.

‘Come back down, you daft git.’ Gary smirked and picked up his sunglasses, following Andy down the stairs.

 

‘When are your parents coming back?’ Gary asked, now he was safely back in Andy’s room. Andy shrugged. It was already something-past eleven and his parents had been known to stay out for quite some time.

‘They do stay out quite late occasionally.’

‘Same as my parents, eh?’ Gary chuckled and nudged Andy. The bigger sighed.

‘Gary, that’s not funny.’ Gary smirked and began to rifle through his “secret” pocket. Andy grabbed his wrist before he could properly get the weed out of his hiding place and sent him a disapproving glance. A sharp intake of breath came from Gary before he snapped his hand to his chest and cradled it. Andy frowned.

‘Are you-?’

‘Ands, I’m fine. Really.’ Gary chuckled nervously, gently rubbing his arm. Andy’s frown deepened and he reached for Gary’s arm.

‘Andy, for fuck’s sake, I said I’m fine!’ Gary jerked away from Andy and pushed his friend back. Andy’s eyes widened but he remained calm.

‘Gary, show me your arms,’ he said. Gary glanced away nervously and shook his head.

‘Andy-’

‘Your arms, Gary.’ Gary ran his fingers through his hair, sniffed and, eventually, shucked off his coat. Even through the long sleeves of the taller, Andy could tell that he’d at least done  _ something  _ to himself.

‘The sleeves,’ Andy whispered tentatively. Sighing, Gary slowly rolled up the sleeves on his SOM top and looked away.

‘What did you do?’ Gary’s arms were wrapped haphazardly wrapped in old gauze, fresh blood seeping through. Andy looked up at his friend. Gary simply smiled.

‘Not bad for a stoner, eh?’ he joked. Andy lunged forwards and grabbed Gary by the collar of his top.

‘How fresh?’

‘What?’

‘ _Don’t you fucking_ _play dumb with me, you arse. How fresh?_ ’ Andy growled. Gulping, Gary stuttered out, ‘Just now. When you were asleep.’ Andy breathed in through his nose as he let go of Gary.

‘Mate, you need help.’ Gary scoffed and pulled his sleeves back down.

‘Yeah, well...y’know. Mum and Dad are always fighting and you’re too…’ Andy nodded, urging the brunet to go on. Sighing deeply and pressing his fingers to the bridge of his nose, Gary said quietly, ‘You’re just too fucking  _ gentle  _ for me to lay out all my bloody stupid problems on top of; they’d crush you.’ 

‘Is that  _ really _ why you won’t tell me?’ Andy asked skeptically. There was a pause.

‘No.’ Andy glanced out of his window, watching the fog drift its way across the road.  _ Hope they’re alright in this fucking weather.  _ Gary’s shuddery sip of air brought his attention back to the matter at hand.

‘Gary?’ Clear, salty tears pricked the older man’s eyes as he looked at Andy.

‘I’m so sorry, Andy,’ he whispered. Andy wrapped his arms around the taller shushed him.

‘Gary, it’s fine.’ The brunet grabbed at Andy’s t-shirt and sobbed into his shoulder. 

‘I’m a fucking mess!’

‘Yeah, you are. But I’ll help you.’ Andy felt Gary’s head nod and he pulled away.

‘Come with me, I’ll get you fresh bandages and then we can play Final Fantasy Legend, okay?’ Gary sniffed and nodded.

‘Yeah, okay.’


End file.
